the_nigthmarefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zwiadowca Mroku
Do póki nie uzyskasz zgody na rozmowę z nim stul mordę, bo on ma dziób! A ten kto posiada dzioba, ten zawsze będzie o krok od robala. '' '''Kruk Mroku' Szukasz wygadanego wkurwiającego artefaktu, o małym mózgu, który skrywa większą inteligencję niż przeciętny Bóg Mądrości? Kruk jest niesamowitym artefaktem, który wie kiedy nasrać swojemu właścicielowi do mordy, a kiedy godnie siedzieć na jego ramieniu. Zasady muszą być takie, jakie on ustali albo do takich, do których znajdzie się jego przychylność! Charakter Kruk jest aroganckim, pustym skurwysynem, który w obliczu śmierci swojego właściciela dopierdoli ironią albo czystym ponurym żartem, lub suchym z jego strony. Często nienawidzi głupoty innych dlatego otwarcie krytykuje zjebanie mózgowe danej osoby. Nienawidzi jak się mu rozkazuje, każdy rozkaz równy jest z jego reakcją złości i oburzenia. Posiada ogrom wymagań, by móc budować z nim jakiekolwiek relacje pozytywne. Jeżeli już się zbliży ktoś do Kruka, ten znajdzie szacunek w takowej osobie i będzie za nią stać murem do czasu nie wejścia mu w tyłek ponownie. Kruk bywa zboczony, posiada wiele chorych wyobrażeń, oprócz jego zboczenia, każdy wie, że to największy strateg, jest rozważny i inteligentny. Historia Dawno temu po wsi mroku chodziła legenda, jeżeli dzieci nie zasną przed 0:00 wszystkie zostaną zamordowane przez tajemniczą energię zwaną Albion, istota posiadała postać cienia, który pukał do drzwi, tam gdzie dziecko nie zapadło w słodki sen, wchodził do takowego domu, tylko dziecko mogło go dostrzec, więc rodzice odczuwali bezsilność. Posiadali nadzieje, że ich pociecha zasnęła. Albion mordował nie śpiące dzieci, pożerał je... Każdej nocy słychać było krzyk dzieci, które się bały zasnąć, co groziło pożarciem przez Albiona, ucieczka nie była wstanie uchronić nikogo, gdyby pacynka mroku uciekła do innej krainy tam, by spadła także klątwa mrocznej istoty. Borin zastanawiał z czego się narodził Albion, znalazł odpowiedź w swoim koszmarze, które miewał często, a każdy potwór, który ujawnił się w jego śnie za mocą rdzenia, odradzał się w Krainie Mroku. Albion ponownie puka do wszystkich drzwi, zawiedziony brakiem dzieci, zmusił kobiety do noszenia w sobie potworów, które rozdzierały ich miejsca intymne, by wydostać się i siać zniszczenie. Znaleziono sposób, by uniknąć kolejnej klątwy, mężczyźni szybko zapładniali kobiety, lecz te kiedy urodziły, straciły swoje świeżo narodzone dzieci, iż Albion je pożerał. Wściekły Bóg widząc jak Kraina Mroku wymiera z powodu braku pacynek, obserwował Albiona, zamienił się w dziecko, był żywą przynętą. Albion zjawił się na wzgórzu, gdzie rzucił się na dziecko, które było Borinem, ten szybko wyciągnął miecz, przeciął istotę, ta spadła w przepaść otchłani, gdzie narodziła się jako Kruk, który służył Borinowi, by dokonać zemsty na nim. Najpierw wyrobił sobie imię najlepszego stratega Koszmaru, potem wysłał go na zabójczą misje, gdzie strategia okazała się mordercza dla Borina, gdyby nie jego brat Khial, Borin zdechłby jak pies. Kruk przestraszył się śmierci, kiedy Bóg Wrócił skazał go na wieczną tułaczkę po Koszmarze. Łańcuchy przerwały odbudowę ciała Albiona, jego dusza na wieki utknęła w ciele kruka, zyskał miano strategicznego artefaktu. Ciało Albiona do dziś spoczywa w Komnacie Pożeraczów... Tam spoczywa do póki dusza nie powróci do istoty zła. Kruk zapomniał o swoim dawnym imieniu i historii, iż czas płyną bardzo długo. Kruk stał się świetnym strategiem karmiącym się nadal mrokiem, by utrzymywać nie świadomie swoje ciało w komnacie. Kruk zaprzestał pożerania mroku po poznaniu bliżej Gastera i jego rodziny. Przykazań Kruka # Kruk karmi się mrokiem, musisz posiadać jakieś pokłady mroku, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę, jednak jak wbije ktoś z nim odpowiednie relacje, zaprzestaje pożerania mroku, zaczyna walczyć bez jakich kolwiek potrzeb, bardziej pragnie pomóc swoim bliskim. # Irytują go głupie planowania, iż doświadczenie strategiczne zmusza go do masowej krytyki osób sięgających czasem gówna. # Kruk jest nieśmiertelny nie ważne ile razy zginie od razu się odrodzi, patrząc na poprzednie swoje krucze ciało. # Artefakt nie posiada epickich zdolności walecznych jednak, czasem jak się wkurwi za atakuje na tyle ile potrafi, prócz srania pod siebie. # Jest jedynym artefaktem o rozwiniętej inteligencji na poziomie nawet Zake. Potrafi mówić dostojnie przy osobach wyżej postawionych i groźnych, lecz przy swoich zachowuje się jak aroganckie ptaszysko. # Kruk uwielbia sernik, to jego ulubione danie, chociaż po zjedzeniu takowego placka, zdycha natychmiastowo iż jego organizm nie trawi takowego dania, lecz jest znudzony żarciem jagódek! # Kruk zawsze myśli za nim robi, za nim podejmiesz decyzje jest wstanie ci doradzić, za nim zaatakujesz także obliczy wartość twoich szans. # To Kruk ustala zasady, no chyba, że masz interesujące propozycję. Kruk nienawidzi zabawy w lidera i zjebanego sługę, balans równości albo sra ci na łeb i spierdala! # Kruk zawsze dotrzymuje swojego słowa! Jest wierny i nigdy nie ucieka od konsekwencji. # Artefakt nie zna słowa zmęczenie, prędzej lenistwo, często trzeba go zagonić do roboty, iż to leniwe ptaszysko, które czasem wolałoby, popatrzeć jak właściciel rucha jakąś kobietę.